My memories have been stolen
by bookluv1
Summary: Percy is lost somewhere without memory or money. In this book he discovers new powers and people who were dear to him. As he tries to find his memory he has trouble dealing with his love life with Annabeth.
1. Memories

I was walking along the white beach in my shorts and my orange t-shirt. I sat down onto the soft sand to see the sun set. Watching the light reflecting onto the ocean made it look like the ocean was calm and peaceful, and somehow watching it made me feel the same thing. As I lay down onto the sand, I concentrated hard but as usual nothing came, no sign whatsoever of my early life.

You see, I lost my memory about two months from now and so far I have tried absolutely EVERYTHING to get it back, but no such luck.

All I can remember is sitting on a cold tile floor in the middle of a restaurant. I remember everyone staring at me as if I just appeared there that very second. Maybe I did but I didn't have the nerve to ask. Also because I didn't want to know anyone before I actually knew who** I **was (which is pretty reasonable don't you think?).

After a couple of weeks it turned out I had no home, no passport, no money and absolutely no memory.

I stood up and brushed the sand off the back of my shorts, and started to walk back to my cave (yeah cave). I got my sweater and spread it on top of me as I closed my eyelids for **another** dream.

I dreamt that I was in this camp. The water glowed in front of me with trees to my left. To my right there was a huge house, old, casual and defenceless.

Even if it was a little quiet and scary, I liked the place! I felt at home. _I know I know, you might think that your own house would be home, but my house so far was a cave so I had the right to think that __**this**__ was home. _The whole camp was dark except for a couple of lights in the big house to my right. I could see the lights through the windows so I ran to it to see what was going on. As I got closer I heard voices inside. I crouched down and went closer to one of the windows. A tall figure was standing in the back of the r oom in the darkness talking to a teenage girl. I put my ear towards the glass to hear what they were talking about.

The guy said "I'm sorry Annabeth but he is gone! We searched everywhere; we even found the Roman Camp _remember_? And he wasn't there." The girl turned around dejectedly.

"He can't be simply gone Chiron! He…" and she burst into a cry "I searched everywhere" she shouted to the guy who must've been Chiron. "He must still be….he can't be…..he can't be…" her cry took over her voice as she ran out of the house, and into one of the many cabins behind me.

I woke up thinking about my dream. What were they talking about? And who was missing? Whoever it was it sounded like a pretty special guy. I mean it sounded that she really cared for him. And he must've been pretty lucky to know a girl that beautiful. I mean, the way her hair hung loosely around her crying face, and how her grey eyes seemed to look around desperately, trying to figure out another way to get this person back.

but the strange thing was that she was wearing the same leather necklace that I was. Both of our necklaces had beads on them and most of the beads on her necklace were the same as mine.

My thoughts were interrupted when a fury flue in the cave. Don't ask me how I knew who it was I just did! And I was plenty scared.

The monster searched the room until it spotted me hiding under my sweater.

The fury reached out and pulled it up as I jumped and instantly reached for my pen in my pocket (_yeah, pen,_)

I uncapped my pen and it elongated into a long sharp bronze sword.

The fury lunged at me, and I did the only thing that was natural, I swung my sword to the fury's arm. Unfortunately the monster caught my sword and threw it to the other side of the cave. "You won't be using **that** today _hero" _she snarled. The fury reached out and I rolled under her legs. I stood up quickly and ran forward to grab my sword. I felt the monster coming from behind as I swung my sword again and hit her armour. _Great, there I was with a sword in my hand, and all I could do is hit her in on her armour, just perfect._ She looked at me with those yellow eyes and said "you have no chance of escaping this time **half-blood**. Where will you go? Back to your defenceless little** camp**? Well, it's too late for that" she said sarcastically. _What camp? And what did she call me, a half-blood? _She flew straight at me and I sidestepped her just in time as she flew toward the floor. She got up and lunged herself at me again faster and stronger than before. I tried to sidestep again but then I felt her huge talons grabbing my shirt and throwing me across the cave making me crash onto the cave walls. _Ouch! _My arm felt broken and my body felt so week and small. I felt pain everywhere. My vision went fuzzy and my head started to throb in pain. I tried to stand up but that only made me topple down again making me land in a small puddle of water. As the water touched my skin I felt a wave of strength running through my body making my arm and head feel like a bruise. I stood up and faced my enemy. As soon I looked at her I thought; _you are so dead. _I lifted my sword and swung it towards her. My instincts took over; hit, deflect duck, dodge, turn and SWING! And right in front of me the monster disintegrated into yellow dust.

Instantly both my courage and my strength left my body. I started to feel the pain in my head and arm again. I knelt to the ground holding my arm up and closed my eyes. I could not believe what just happened. _How can I possibly be alive?_

I limped out of my cave and sat down onto the sand. I was so tired but I didn't want to have another dream I mean seriously _those dreams really creeped me out _I thought.

I really was tired so I thought about going into the water _you know, cool water always helps right?_ So I took off my shoes and set my feet through the cold water and walked further into the ocean. I swam till I couldn't feel the ground anymore and dunked my head into the waves. I opened my eyes and looked down; _you've got to be kidding me_.

My body was completely dry, I touched myself and I couldn't feel a drop on me even though I was completely submerged in the water. _What is happening to me?_ After a couple of seconds I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to catch my breath, so I swam up towards the surface of the water but something stopped me; a huge white sharkcame straight as me. I was so freaked out that I took a breath underwater. _No way. _


	2. Under the Sea

What surprised me even more then breathing underwater _(which is saying a lot)_, was that the shark didn't want to eat me! It wanted me to follow him. So far I was thinking; _am I hallucinating? Dreaming? Am I doing ANYTHING or am I really insane? Is this actually true?_ I still didn't know what in the world was going on, but I forced myself of thinking about the consequences. _Think man, think! If I don't follow the shark I would be thinking about this for my whole life! And you know that won't be good._ So I decided, and grabbed on to his fin, and I was soon gliding through the water as fast as ever.

We went deeper and deeper into the water until I couldn't see a thing. I thought about that movie that I saw at the restaurant on the day where I lost my memory; how the human went scuba diving and he couldn't go too deep because of the pressure of the water squishing him. I was wondering why that wasn't happening to me, but then again a human couldn't breathe or stay dry underwater (as far as I knew) so I decided to drop that thought.

After a while I caught a glimpse of light in front of us. We swam closer and closer to the light until I realized it was a small….house? I couldn't tell really what it was because of all the movement around it.

A second later a really big dolphin swam really close to me. So close that it hit me (_and if you don't believe me I have a huge bruise on arm to prove it!_) When it swam away I saw that the dolphin had the body of a man from the waist up; a merman.

The shark circled around the house to tell me to hop off. So I let go of the sharks fin and swam to the entrance.

Before I went in I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had happened to me today; the magical powers that I had underwater and the shark that swam towards me and acted like it was a living taxi, then the merman swimming past me. And then I thought about the house. I mean of course I was startled to see a house underwater_, but who would send a __**shark**__ to bring me here? Who would be that powerful to have a mythical creature swimming close to the house?_ I mean even though all this was sounding very familiar (as everything weird I came across these days), I was still quite curious on who this person was. Even though I felt like I was about to faint for being so scared and startled.

I shoved the seaweed out of my way and walked into the house.

"Wow!" I breathed. This place was amazing!

The house was panelled with abalone shell. Beautiful glowing pearls the size of basketballs floated everywhere around the ceiling providing light.

I could see furniture pinned down on the floor so it wouldn't lift off the ground.

I walked through the house until I caught an eye at a young…thing. It totally looked like a merman except for the fact that he had two fish tails not one and his skin was completely green.

He turned around and stared at me which made me really uncomfortable. He gave me a look of disgust and said boringly "Oh, it's you"

_Oh it's you? I didn't even recognized him and __**he **__says "oh it's you" like I am a pile of rubbish just delivered for him as a punishment._

Trying to control my temper I replied "I'm sorry. But do I know you?" I already hated this guy, and judging from his face expression he hated me too. "You…don't….recognize me?" he said gridding his teeth.

"Sorry, but maybe if you were someone important then _maybe _I would recognize you" which just did the trick; he was angry.

His green hands soon turned into fists which made me guess he was ready for a fight. I reached into my pocket and felt no sword. "What the…"

"I'm sorry son but I couldn't just let you kill your own _brother. _Well, half-brother."

I turned around and a man (maybe in his thirties), was standing with a trident in his hand. He had short black hair and tanned skin. His sea-green eyes lifted as he gave me a smile. He was wearing Bermuda shorts together with a really colourful shirt and black sandals.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said "nice to see you again my dear Perseus." Then he put his hand out in a fist and opened it. And right there was my pen. "I believe this is yours?"

"H-h-how did you get that?" I stammered.

"From your pocket." He said _matter of factly. "_I couldn't just let you kill your half-brother could I? Plus, I have seen my sons fight each other before. It's not a pleasant sight."

"W-w-what"

"Are you alright, my son?" he looked at me with worrying eyes. "You seem….."

"Ok hold it." I interrupted. Sorry but I really couldn't take it anymore. "Who are _you_? Why are you saying that this guy is my brother?" I pointed to the green guy.

"Half-brother" he corrected.

"Whatever" I replied furiously.

"Percy, here sit down…, are you alright?"

"NO" I shouted. "No, I am not freaking alright. I don't know you, and you act like you are my father, which I don't believe because if you _were _my father I would most likely _remember _you."

"Em… have you lost your memory?"

"No freakin DUH" I shouted back frustrated with this whole thing. The green dude came close to me and slapped me on the face. "OW!" I said.

"TRITON"

"Sorry father. I thought that would help him remember. You know, wake him up a bit." The green dude said sarcastically.

"Well, that sure woke me up" I muttered and slapped him back.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU. STOP IT RIGHT NOW" he ordered.

The guy sighted while the green dude-triton gave me a little smile clearly proud of himself.

"Percy" he gave me a mirror for me to look at. "Look at yourself, now look at me. You are my son."

Ok. I admit he did look like me. But hey, I never saw myself in the past two months so how was I supposed to see the resemblance between us two. And I've got to admit I was pretty hot. _Ok, focus you're not here to mumble about your appearances. _

"Who are you, I mean really?" I said curiously.

"I am your father. Also known as Poseidon, god of the seas, earth shaker, creator of horses. I am brother of Zeus, leader of Olympus."

"whoa, wait a minute, you're saying that you are a-a-a-a- god?"

"Yes" he said calmly. _I was the son of a god. Get out._

"So, if you are a god then who am I?"

"You are my son"

"I got that part"

"You are a hero"

"What?"

"You are a hero" he repeated.

"In what century am I in?"

"21st I believe"

"Ok….."

"Your name is Perseus Jackson, you are known as Percy by mortals though. Your mother is called Sally Jackson and you are a New-Yorker."

"Wait. My mum?" I asked.

"Yes, Sally Jackson; an extraordinary and beautiful woman" Triton cleared his throat. "I mean a good woman" Poseidon corrected.

"Better" Triton murmured.

"Triton dear, could you excuse Percy and me for a moment?"

"Whatever you say father" he swam off and out of the house. _Thank god._

"Oh. I just couldn't stand acting all normal." He hugged me tight and pulled away gently with a warm smile on his face. "I am so glad you are ok. I cannot believe you are here. I mean, where have you been? We have been worried sick!"

"What do you mean?" I asked impatiently.

"Percy, you were gone for like…..a year!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Percy, what happened?" I settled down a little and started to tell him about how I woke up months ago in a restaurant having no idea who I was or where I was. I told him how I survived, made myself food and tried to remember about my past but nothing, nada.

"This is strange, I mean Jason and Annabeth told me that…"

"WAIT! You know Annabeth; the girl?" I interrupted. Sorry, but anything about that girl made me twitchy. And trust me, if you saw her you would forget about even twitching. If you saw her you would even jump in a pool twenty metres high because of her beauty. I'm telling you that girl was a dream, and if I knew her, I must be a pretty awesome guy.

"You know Annabeth too Percy. You do everything together and so far…I'm not quite sure Athena approves that." He barely whispered in my ear.

"Wait, ok. Start from the top. I want to know EVERYTHING about me right here and right now." _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to order a god even if he was my father but hey, cut me some slack, if I wasn't so damn brave my head would be already to Mars by now from all the info. _Anyway, I sat down next to him and waited for him to begin my story.

He told me absolutely everything about me. How I was friends with a Satyr named Grover; who liked to eat my apples and tin canes. Then about Annabeth, how we did everything together _"_YES" I whispered to myself. Unfortunately my father heard. "What?" he asked clearly puzzled. "Nothing" I said quickly. "Continue". He told me how I defeated Kronos with my friends (which took me a lot of nerve to believe) and how we stopped the world from ending and taking out Olympus. Then he talked about my mum and about my past.

He started talking about this camp…..camp half-blood I think it was called. My father described it and I froze, remembering about that dream. _So that's what that place was. But why show it to me?_

"father, I had a dream the other night about Annabeth. She was talking to this man, I couldn't see properly who the man was but…they were talking about this guy being lost and I think they thought he was dead and she started crying, I mean, who is this guy?"

He tensed and took a deep breath. "Percy" he stopped. "It's hard to understand, and I don't think that you will like it but….. They were talking about you."


	3. Camp!

"ME? ME?" I shouted again. "How can it be me? I don't even know… I don't even…" my voice trailed off into silence, as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a dolphin swimming to my father's call, before closing my eyes.

I dreamed that I was in this apartment. When I looked outside the window I saw the Empire State Building so I guessed I was in New York. I dropped my pen accidently on the floor, so I turned and leaned down to get it. As I was getting up I saw a woman, about in her 30's or 40's. Her long black hair was shading her face so I walked closer to her and saw her face. "Oh Percy, I can't believe you're….. I miss you so much." She cried. I realized that she looked a lot like me.

The scene changed and suddenly I was standing in front of a cabin. The walls were grey and the door was decorated with an owl. I opened the door and saw Annabeth holding a picture. I sat next to her and looked at the photo. It was us; her hands were wrapped around my naked neck and shoulders, and we were caught in mid laugh. She was wearing shorts and an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. I was only wearing shorts and my bead necklace hung tightly on my neck. I had a deep tan and my eyes were gleaming, and so was hers. I noticed that we were in the water so I guess we were at a beach.

Annabeth lay down onto her bunk bed opened her draw and brought out a new picture. It was us kissing. She started to cry. "I love you so much Percy and I miss you with all my heart."

I woke up and started to cry as well _I am not crying, I am not crying. Oh come on man, you can't just cry, you're a man it's not cool. _I thought.

I couldn't believe three things.

Annabeth and my mum were crying their hearts out thinking that I was dead.

Annabeth was my girlfriend.

And Poseidon didn't mention anything about either my mum, or my girlfriend.

I heard someone come in the room so I quickly wiped off the tears on my face. Poseidon came in and said "Ah, you're awake, thank God."

"Eh…. Dad? Isn't it kind of weird and wrong if you say 'thank God'?" I said in a low voice.

"Oh, yes, you're quite right, it's just that I have heard so many mortals say that, that it made me say it too." His lips were elongated and turned into a smile until he started laughing.

"DAD, STOP IT!" I shouted. And guess what? He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me that my mother was worried sick about me and so was Annabeth. Why didn't you tell me that Annabeth was my girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me that they thought I was dead?"

"I'm sorry Percy but….?

"NO!" I shouted. "No! Screw apologies and screw trying to explain." And with that I swam to the shore. I got out of the water shaking my head, and walked forward. I started to see some cabins in front of me and woods to my right. I recognized this place, _camp Half-Blood. _

I ran up to the big house next to me and knocked on the wooden door. A guy in a wheelchair opened the door and looked at me in surprise.

"Percy" he said. "Come…. Come in." he beckoned me towards the door. I took a quick look around and then sat down onto a chair. The guy said "I can't believe it, you're alive. Though tell me, what happened?"

"I…I don't exactly know." I answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I kind of lost my memory." And with that Annabeth opened the door and saw me. Her sad eyes quickly filled with joy as she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"PERCY. Oh my gods Percy, I can't believe it. I told you he wasn't dead, I told you." She pulled away and held my hand tightly, not daring to let go.

"Eh, Annabeth…. Percy can't….."

"I can't believe that I am not dead either." I lied. I couldn't stand telling Annabeth that I had lost my memory. Imagine looking at her beautiful grey eyes turn sad again, it would be torture. "Hey Annabeth why don't you and eh…"

"Chiron"

"Yeah, Chiron stay here while I take a quick walk at the beach?" I said eager to get out.

"Oh I am so coming with you seaweed brain." Annabeth said. _Seaweed brain? She called me seaweed brain. Weird, but I liked it. _

"Sure" I said.

When we started walking Annabeth finally had the courage to ask me if I was ok. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sure, I mean why I wouldn't be." I lied.

"Because if you were alright you would've kissed me already." She said looking down. _Oh no, I had to kiss her. Oh man, why does a boy's life have to be so complicated? _I stopped walking and leaned my head over towards Annabeth's face. _Oh man, this was it. _I lifted her chin up and suddenly my lips were touching hers. It would've probably felt amazing, if I wasn't so tensed. But right now it didn't feel like the whole world was awaking, it felt like the whole world was being hit by a humongous truck.

I pulled away and started to walk again awkwardly. we kept on walking together in silence, that after a couple of minutes I just couldn't hold it in anymore. One thing that I had learnt from myself in these two months was that I sucked at keeping secrets. "Annabeth I….." I paused.

"Yeah"

"I kind of….." _oh here we go _"I kind of…lost my memory." _Ok it was out, now the second part was the most annoying; whether she will accept it or not. _

"You…lost your memory?"

"Yeah"

She waited a couple of seconds and then slapped me hard in the face.

"SHIT! I mean Shivers." I shouted.

"Sorry, it's just, why didn't you tell me? If you told me we could've avoided the awkward and not at all loving kiss."

"I didn't know how you were going to react. I mean, I had two dreams and in both you were crying because of me. I just couldn't ruin this moment for you." I explained.

"Okay, well we're going to figure this out. We are going to get your memory back and then you will be normal, well, as normal as we get." She sighed. "It's just, god I wish things weren't so complicated!" she spitted and ran off towards the cabins.

"Oh, great! Now what do I do" I rubbed my eyes and started to walk back to the big house. I opened the door and there was Chiron enjoying his cup of tea. He turned his head and said;

"Oh, you're back! Where's Annabeth?" He took a quick look around and nodded slowly. "I, see. You told her didn't you"

"Yeah" I answered furiously. "Yeah I told her and she didn't take it well."

"Don't worry, she is simply confused give her some space and I am sure that tomorrow she won't be angry anymore." He said kindly. "Meanwhile you must get some sleep."

"Where?" I asked.

"Go towards the cabins, and you will see which one belongs to you"

"o-o-o-o-k?" I stepped out of the house and headed towards the cabins. I looked at each of them and they were the strangest combination of cabins I have ever seen. There were so many; one was normal but had a caduceus next to the number 11 on its door. Then there were two big ones at the end. One was white with two columns in front of it. The one next to it was bronze and covered with bronze peacocks.

I passed one with a red boar on top of it and barbed wire around it. I passed another one that had flowers and plants all over it including the roof and another one which was so pink that anyone could've easily thought of it as Barbie's house. I passed Annabeth's cabin and one which was completely covered in silver; it reminded me of the moon for some reason. A cabin was completely black with two fire torches (with green fire on them) on both sides of the door (which had a skull hanging from it). Another one was purple with weird signs imprinted on the bricks. But none of them seemed…..mine. Then I spotted a cabin which was painted aqua blue, like the sea. It was low and not that weird, it seemed…...normal.

I opened the door and immediately caught the scent of the ocean. There were two bunks glued to both sides of the room. I heard a twinkling sound so I looked up and there, was a beautiful mini whale (not real) swimming slowly on the roof.

I felt at home _for once. _


	4. Playin' with water

**A/N I am so sorry for not putting this up sooner. These past weeks have been real busy. I got a cold and finished all my biggest projects for the term (although I still have three to do for the holidays) and I just spent 5 days with my best friend at Sandy Point. Sad that it rained a lot but I still had fun. Anyway sorry for all that waiting and please start readin'. **

I woke up with the sound of hooves banging continuously on the wooden floor. I tried to ignore the noise and fall asleep again, or at least make me deaf for an hour. I don't know SOMETHING to keep me from listening to that noise.

"Oh my god, will you SHUT UP!" I said raising my voice.

"BLAHAHAH" it responded. Oh my god, did I have a goat in my cabin? I slowly turned around to take a better look at the goat and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT IN THE NAME ARE YOU?" I shouted.

"Blahahaha! The correct term in satyr." he looked at me for a minute then continued to eat his apple. "Chiron told me you lost your memory. But at least I thought you might've been able to remember me, your best friend. But how can you possibly remember me, I mean you can't even remember Annabeth" He mumbled the last few words but I heard.

"Sorry, just confused and all. Listen, could you tell me some stuff 'bout me and Annabeth?" I asked. He nodded in response and started telling me about all our adventures.

"WHAT?" I asked clearly confused.

"Nothing, just put on a shirt" He said disappointedly and walked to the door. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Grover" and with that happy note he walked out of the cabin.

I quickly put on a shirt and held tight my blue stone which I always kept in my pocket. I don't know what it is or where it came from so don't waste time asking me how I got it. But I can feel that it's very special and somehow looking at it, helps me continue getting through the day.

I stepped out of my cabin and looked around; there were nymphs running away from the satyrs in the woods. Once in a while the nymph would just disappear and the satyr would crash into a tree. I cracked a smile.

I went towards the beach and stared at the sea. There were teenaged girls waving at me from the bottom of the water, I looked around and waved back.

"Don't encourage them" Annabeth said from behind me. I looked at her in amazement. She was wearing the usual orange shirt and jeans, but today she looked even more beautiful than when I first saw her yesterday.

"Annabeth, hey" I said casually. She looked at the water than back at me and shrugged.

"You know, you used to bring me to the beach every morning. You would do these little water shows just for me." Her smile dropped as she turned her head back to the water.

I don't know why, but I had this urge to make her happy. I grabbed onto her waist and brought her close to me. "Just because I lost my memory, doesn't mean that I ain't still the son of Poseidon." I whispered my lips just touching her ear.

She gave me an excited grin and sat down onto the sand.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I felt a pain in my gut as I opened my eyes and made arks of water around me. I slowly surged up and opened my arms wide, concentrating extra hard. Water drops started accumulating in the air and bursting into water fireworks all around us making her scream and laugh.

She was getting pretty wet but right now she didn't seem to care.

I smiled and brought some water in my hands and shaped it into a school of fish. Then opened my hands and fish swam everywhere. I saw one even give a little kiss on Annabeth's wet hand.

I slowly came down and put my hands on my knees exhausted from all the energy and power to do that.

I walked towards her and laced my fingers around hers. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

After breakfast we took a quick stroll in the woods. Everything was going perfectly fine until a giant fur-ball attacked me.

"WHAT THE F**!" I screamed trying to get it off me.

The animal rolled off me and wiggled its ears and stuck out its tongue like a dog.

"Hey Mrs O'Leary, how are you cutie?" Annabeth said cheerfully scratching behind its ears.

I stood up clumsily and stared at her.

"You know it?" I asked shocked. Waving my hand shakily towards the…..thing.

"Of course Percy, and you do too. This is your pet Mrs O'Leary, a hellhound."

I stared at her mouth open. "Oh great, I have a hellhound that acts like a dog, a father that is a god, and a home in a camp for half-bloods! HOW COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE ANYTHING LEFT FOR ME TO KNOW?" I screamed at her.

"Percy calm down. You lost your memory." Annabeth said patting my back as if **I **was the dog right now.

I rolled my eyes and put a hand to the back of my neck.

"So, I like have a pet which is a….hellhound?" I asked still confused.

"Yes, you got it from….it's a long story. Let's just say that you got it from one of my…..half-brother."

I cleared my throat. "OK, so uhhhhh could you kind of tell me like about…me?" I know stupid question to ask; to tell your not-so-much-girlfriend-anymore about yourself but hey at least I had an excuse.

"Well, for starters you sucked as archery. Seriously you were hilarious every single time you even PICKED UP your bow and arrow. Oh once you shot Chiron's tail. IT WAS SO FUNNY!" She started laughing so hard that she made me laugh too. I mean AT MY OWN ARCHERY!

Anyway we were both laughing so hard that we both fell towards the pile of leaves TOGETHER! It would've been romantic except for the fact that I didn't even know if I **was** romantic.

I felt her arms tense as she stood up awkwardly and brushed some hair out of her face.

"uhhhhh I-I-I should go." She stammered and jogged off towards the tents.

The rest of the day was really strange. It seemed like everyone knew me but were afraid of me. Plus I heard some rumours that I looked like a zombie.

Although I did hear some Aphrodite girls gossiping how I was hot and cause I lost my memory maybe they could have me. I raised my eyebrows and gave them 'The look' and walked off towards the big house.

"Ahh Percy, there you are" Chiron said calmly as I stepped in the room and sat down onto one of the chairs.

"Yeah….hi"

"I was wondering and I think it's time for you to consult the oracle." He said calmly.

I looked at him wide eyed. "You're kidding right? The oracle?"

"What's wrong with the oracle?" said an unknown voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl about the same age as me with straight red hair, and a sprinkle of freckles on her face.

"Rachel, I love what you've done with your hair." At this point I thought Chiron might be a bit gay but then realised that it wasn't him that said that. It was Annabeth.

She ran towards our "Oracle" and hugged her tight.

"Where did you go? We missed you!" Annabeth said pulling away from her.

"I had to go to school. Not good, I think that's the first school I've ever been that has uniforms and lets you wear jewellery, which I would have liked if it wasn't a thousand year old grandma white pearl necklaces and bracelets." She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

A smile planted on her face as if I was supposed to know her. "Hey Percy. You know I would hug you except for the fact that you lost your memory so that would probably creep you out a tad." She used her hand to show "A tad"

"Yeah, ok how do you know that I've lost my memory?" I asked.

"Aw you poor darling have lost the touch of being a half-blood. Sadly I can see the future and I kinda help out here by telling the prophecies for you guys. Which you know is the part that I like best. I mean who said having a snake come out your mouth isn't fun right?" She asked, boy she talked a lot.

"Oh…..right" I said lamely. "So what's my….destiny?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

You would not believe what happened next.

**Sorry guys for finishing the chapter when Rachel was about to say the prophecy but that's not something that I can just write down in a minute. It actually has to rhyme and kind of plan out the whole story. So just sit tight while I write my next chaptie. **


End file.
